It All Started With A Look
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Enjoy this series of random Jemma one-shot drabbles and I'm always open to new ideas.#1: Emma and Jax go on a date to a carnival.


It All Started With A Look

**isclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way_ or any of the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine..

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple: **Jemma.

**Summary: **Enjoy this series of random Jemma one-shot drabbles and I'm always open to new ideas.

**Prompt: **Ice Cream.

* * *

><p>It All Started With A Look<p>

* * *

><p>I: Ice Cream<p>

* * *

><p>The couple of magical beings were making out passionately in the middle of the living room of her house, her arms were around his neck as she threaded her fingers into his short black hair while his arms were snaked around her waist as she deepened the already passionate kiss as he pulled away from her, planting butterfly kisses on her neck, nipping and sucking on her sensitive spot which caused a small gasp to part from her swollen lips as he removed his lips from her neck and reconnected their lips in a heated kiss once again before teleporting to her room, where they continued their heated make-out session. Pulling away due to the lack of air, Emma laid her head against her boyfriend's chest as she disentangle her arms that were placed around his neck before sliding her arms around his waist while Jax caressed his girlfriend's face, sending a jolt of electricity go through their bodies every time they touched as she leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss before pulling away.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered, breaking the silence as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she placed her hands on his face.

"Nothing, nothing. How do you feel about going to a carnival with me?" he asked her, removing her hands that were placed on her face, taking her hands with his as his lips curled into his signature smirk.

"Of course, I would want to go to a carnival with you. Your my boyfriend, after all," she smiled at him as her heart fluttered inside her chest as she leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling away as he flashed out of her room.

A few hours later, the good witch stared at herself in the mirror she magically appeared in her room as she nodded her head in approval of her clothes she just chosen just a couple of seconds ago after taking a quick shower: she was clad in a white cream skater dress with a black skinny belt wrapped around her waist, paired with black flats and her boyfriend's black leather jacket that he had left a couple of days ago as her dark hair happened to be cascading down her back in soft curls before applying lip gloss.

"Aha. I see that your wearing my leather jacket," a familiar Australian accented voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back as he wrapped her arm around her waist as he planted kisses along her jaw before pulling away and pressed his lips against hers.

"_Jax_..." she whispered her boyfriend's name against his mouth, trailing off as she melted into him, kissing him back before pulling away and asking him a question. "How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous," he winked at her, kissing her once again as he pulled away, her cheeks began to heat up when he told her what he thought about her before he teleported themselves carnival.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the carnival with tickets in one hand and the unoccupied hand clasped with his girlfriend's hand, Jax and Emma began to walk down the streets of Miami that the carnival was taking place as she studied the rides, games, and food stands while Jax studied his girlfriend, shaking his head to the side as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek every once in a while just to see her cheeks flushed crimson as something caught the attention of the wizard as he smiled to himself when he realized that the "thing" that caught his attention happened to be a kissing booth so they turned and walked to the booth.<p>

"Where are we going?" Emma asked confused, her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she looked up and stared at the booth before her as her cheeks began to tinge.

"How many tickets?" Jax asked the person, who was running the booth as he handed out the amount of tickets that the booth "costed" as they walked into the said booth as he pressed her against his body as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist as she kissed back with the same passion before pulling away and walked out of the booth, hands linked as they walked towards a near food stand.

"What do you want?" he asked his girlfriend, raising her hand and kissed her knuckles before letting it fall to her side.

"Um...ice cream?" she asked, her voice laced with confusion as she stared at him.

"Yes, ice cream. What flavor do you want, Em?" he asked her, slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against her before pulling away, his eyes scanning on the small menu.

"Whatever, you want," she shrugged, tucking a stand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Can I have a vanilla bean ice cream? How many tickets is it?" he asked the person, who was running the stand as he handed out the amount of tickets to the person before the person handed him said ice cream to which the good witch thanked her as they turned around and walked towards a near bench, where they sat down.

"Why did you order one ice cream?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"_We_ are going to share the ice cream," he whispered, slowly leaned in and kissed her for a long time before pulling away as her cheeks tinged a soft pink.

Smirking when he noticed her cheeks were flushed, Jax tiltled his head to the side as he slowly leaned in and kissed her for a long time before pulling away from each other due to the lack of air as they ate the ice cream in silence, staring at each other for long time his eyes would travel down her pink lips or her body every once in a while, earning a faint blush on her cheeks. After finishing the ice cream, Emma and Jax stood up from the bench, grabbed and laced their hands together as they walked down the park, an arm wrapped around her waist while his unoccupied arm were wrapped around her shoulder but stopped walking when he pushed her towards a tree, her back pressed against the tree trunk as he kissed her before teleporting to her room and pulling away from each other.

"Thank you," she murmured, kissing his cheek as he disentangle his arms that were located on her waist and shoulder to which he smiled down at her.

"Your welcome. I love you," he smiled at her to which she smiled back, her cheeks flushed a crimson red before responding, "I love you too," as she watched him flash out of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Done! I just finished the chapter of _It All Started With A Look_, a series of Jemma one-shots. I got this idea in my head two days ago and I wanted to upload the chapter yesterday but I'm updating this today because I finished the chapter today but I started the said chapter yesterday. If you want to send me a prompt, you can send me the said prompt by reviewing this chapter/story or by PM me. Please leave a review/favorite, or/and follow this story.


End file.
